


Every Night

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, French Kissing, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please- don’t deny me." (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not as smutty as usual, but whatever. Enjoy these golden fools!

His lips were numb, his hands on Cersei’s hips, and all he could think about was how badly he needed to pull her skirt up and get inside her. They were lying on his bed - _their_ bed now, since Cersei would crawl there every night. They were kissing, touching, doing everything they can to feel whole again. Yet everytime he would try to roll her skirt up, she whispered “no” and continued to kiss him.

"Please?" he whispered. She shook her head. 

It was the same every night. She crawled into his bed, kissed him for a couple of minutes, wished him good night and turned to sleep. He tried to move closer, hug her from behind, kiss her neck, but she always told him to go back to sleep, leaving him with nothing better to do than look at her in shame while he touches himself, or tries to rub against her. 

"Please- don’t deny me." He was already rock hard and couldn’t ignore it. One time, he did try to ignore it, and ended up coming in his sleep. Cersei wouldn’t forget it for a whole week, and laughed at him whenever she got the chance... They continued to kiss, until he was so hard he couldn’t help thrusting against her slowly, rubbing himself against her soft tights. She kissed his neck lightly, then harder, sucking on it. He knew it would leave a mark, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was rocking his hips further, even with their clothes on. 

A few more mintes of kissing, touching and whatnot, he came with a soft moan on his lips and Cersei’s mouth on his neck. He thrusted against Cersei’s leg one final time before collapsing underneath her. "Good night." she kissed him before turning her back at him. 

It was the same every night. 


End file.
